


小胜败

by immortal_water



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18625012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortal_water/pseuds/immortal_water





	小胜败

“我们打一盘游戏，谁输了谁就答应对方一个要求。”

 

十代口吻严肃地说道，仿佛是在说什么重要的事情。

约翰无言地望着十代。他们之间隔着一张餐桌，餐桌上是十代耍赖不肯收拾的碗筷。所谓的决胜负不过是十代不想洗碗而强行找的借口——恰巧他最近正在沉迷一款格斗游戏，在这方面已经小有心得，所以才会提出这样的解决办法。

因为这种事情决胜负也太小孩子气了吧？约翰忍不住嘀咕。不过约翰并不打算就这样让步，毕竟不止十代讨厌洗碗，他也非常讨厌。而不用决斗解决一切是两位优秀决斗者的默契之处，因为在他们启动决斗盘之前，一向不怎么对付的卢比和羽翼栗子球就会先打起架来。

十代推开椅子小跑到电视前盘腿坐下，又从地上捞起一个手柄丢给约翰，一边打开游戏一边冲着约翰摆出挑衅的神情。约翰接住手柄，不服气地坐在他身边。

“要是我赢了，你可不要又耍赖啊。”约翰说。

“胡说，我哪里耍赖过，约翰你才是不要耍赖哦！”十代的手指不安分地操纵着还没有正式开始运作的手柄，约翰满脸都写着不苟同。

“你刚刚还在耍赖，”他抱怨，“明明说好了今天轮到你洗碗。”

“啊，有那回事吗？”十代别开脸，丝毫不承认。

“十代也太可恶了，还说没耍赖——”约翰嘟囔着，用手柄选择操控的角色。身旁的十代吐了吐舌头，嘿嘿笑了两声。

“嘛嘛，你就当做是在普通地玩游戏就好了，反正我会赢的。”他语气轻松地说道。

“哈？真敢说啊你！”

“对自己自信没做错吧？”

“你的自信也太目中无人了！”约翰忿忿地说着，伸手敲了一下十代的额头，“别太瞧不起我好吗？”

“好痛！我没有瞧不起约翰，倒是约翰你不要瞧不起我——”

“是谁瞧不起谁啊，你这家伙。”

 

他们一边吵了几句一边开始游戏。横版像素格斗游戏的历史已经相当久远，十代小时候玩过街机，约翰则不怎么接触，所以提出用格斗游戏来决胜负对约翰来说并不公平，然而这并不意味着约翰在格斗游戏方面毫无胜算。

仅仅几个来回，十代就落入了下风。约翰娴熟地搓出绝技，屏幕上身姿灵巧轻盈的女性角色一个纵跳，对着十代所控制的角色毫不留情地打出了一套连击。十代那方的HP值瞬间下去了一大半，他不由得惨叫了一声，连忙操纵着角色格挡约翰的攻击。

“约翰你怎么变强了……可恶！”

“所以说是十代你小瞧我了，”约翰哼哼了两声，“我早就猜到会有今天，可是有在练习的！”

“居然说是练习——玩游戏还练习那也太无趣了吧！”十代大叫起来。

“玩游戏怎么会无趣呢？”约翰转头朝十代眨了眨眼，笑容变得狡猾起来，“嘛，还好吉姆也喜欢玩格斗游戏啦，他和我联机玩了很多次呢。”

“哈？！”

十代手忙脚乱地试图挽留自己垂危的生命值，约翰却压根不打算给他翻盘的机会。“GAME OVER”的字样在十代的HP被全数削去时跳了出来，约翰所选择的角色欢快地摆出了庆祝胜利的姿势，十代同时大叹了一口气。

“竟然输了，我不想洗碗啊——”他哀嚎着靠在约翰身上，约翰放下手柄，忍着笑推他的肩膀。

“这次没话说了吧？”

“呃——”十代挠了挠脸颊，又笑了起来，“虽然是这样，不过果然还是很有意思呢！”

“十代你就是想玩游戏吧。”

“确实是想玩，但不想洗碗也是真的。”十代扯了一下嘴角，又叹了口气，一骨碌翻身起来。他正要走向还没收拾的餐桌，却忽然被约翰扣住了手指，接着整个人都被拽了回来。

“呃唔——？”十代跌进约翰怀里，不由得瞪大了眼。约翰朝他眨巴了两下眼睛。

“你不是说，谁输了谁就答应对方一个要求么？”

“哈，那不就是洗碗……”

“不对哦，我还没说我的要求。”

 

约翰扣住十代的后颈，吻上去时唇边的坏笑还没撤走。他不能说是故意的，却也算不上临时起意。偶有的亲密举动还没有让他们都习以为常，但时机正好得让人心里发痒——他其实没有多想，只是一念之间来得顺理成章。

十代下意识地挣扎了一下，却很快又放松下来。他干脆也搂上约翰的脖子，自如地回应着约翰的吻。

“那这也是比试吗？”约翰听见十代用气声说道，似是半开玩笑。

约翰闷笑起来，声音也很轻，但说得理直气壮。

“我才不给你翻盘的机会。”

 

再次亲吻落在颈侧，随即是喉结和锁骨，十代微微睁大了眼，“喂”了一声。约翰顺势开始扒十代身上的薄T恤，泛凉的手指碰触到温热的皮肤令十代瑟缩了一下。火势游走时从不循规蹈矩地说你好，纵使要把原野烧成荒地也不会迟疑，而十代只是愣怔了片刻，眨眼就被约翰推在身下。相熟已久、亲吻数次的那张脸正在笑，其实他们之间已经不大会害羞，但十代却微妙地觉得喉间发哽，反复嗫嚅说不出一句话。

他忽然傻傻地想，那谁来洗碗？

 

火苗在这个时候摇摆不定起来。室内灯柔和的光亮被约翰处在上方的身形挡住，他的轮廓因此覆上一层阴影，而北欧人的棱角像一座高山，也像一座灯影绰绰的城市。然而那分狡黠、可爱的笑意展露在如水的目光中，十代看得见。约翰轻轻扣住了十代的手指，发颤的吐息似是试图诉说什么，但什么也没有。

他再度亲吻、再度让自己的温度感染十代。唇峰碰触紧贴在一起却不是海上冰山与岛屿相撞的事故，扩散的温度柔软而绵密。约翰一向认真对待大部分的事物，连同亲吻也不在话下。无人能够斥责与海浪一同摇曳的茂密海草过分生长，就像萌生在躯壳间的唐突情望不能被苛求。

推进的吻和触摸没想过要退缩，而细密的薄汗不知何时参与进来，在指间躁动着，像一支想要被擎住的火炬、又像一支即将融化的奶油甜筒。

十代被撩开衣料而露出的皮肤细小地发起颤来，他反扣住约翰的手，明亮的眼睛在倒塌的影子之下闪动着，仿佛小小的生命要从中跳出。

约翰觉得自己抓得住。

 

他莫名在这时想起许多事情，成为朋友时的事情、告白时的事情、交往时的事情、第一次接吻时的事情……全部都是只有两个人在一起才会发生的事情。那些有时被省略、却并不意味着不重要的事，必须由他和十代来掌控。他们常常站在决胜负的场地两端，然而二人的关系没有胜负可言。

谁也不会在这种时候还不浪漫地想着角逐，即使浪漫这种东西与曾经对着少女的恋爱之心大言不惭的游城十代相距甚远也是一样。而约翰有时候会觉得，能够抓住十代是一件不可思议的事。

与十代的相处只要稍不留意就会错过细节，无论是他扬起的眉梢还是说话时情绪的变化，只要移开视线就会错过，而这样的错过还会无限叠加。所幸他没有在这样的事情上迷路，所幸十代没有刻意加快步伐。

他们从不与命运击掌，也从不在过去的事情上迷茫太多。无论如何，最重要的都是现下，亲吻也好、拥抱也罢，他们总得让二人之间逼仄的感情得以喘息。

约翰的手指有些温凉，与被他所攥住的滚烫器官格格不入，十代闷哼了一声，下意识地抬手推搡他的肩膀，却软化成一个半搂半抱。抚摸是一个类似倾诉的动作，他们有时不想说话，只靠肢体沟通，而仅仅依赖肢体的碰触也足以明白许多事情。

铺了地毯的地板并不冷硬，手柄被甩在一边。电视上的像素游戏永远停留在“GAME OVER”的那一刻，但二人之间进行的胜负远不到结束的时候。

战栗着的皮肤已是迫近极限的极限，如同仅剩100的LP值，只要最后一击就能击倒。在这个时候抽卡的话……会是什么卡？

——还不到结束的时候。

他的吻是下一声吹奏进攻的号角。十代的胸膛起伏着，心跳似是擂鼓，无数个风雨飘摇的日子从那心跳的落差中直行而过，像紧握战矛的军队，又像每一次都能令人跃跃欲试的卡牌决斗。

发生在刚刚的游戏对决、前不久的默契对视、久远的第一次见面。现在他们要让一切都变得乱七八糟。

他们总是坦然地亲吻、坦然地拥抱，而这与小小的胜败无关。

 

T恤和长裤被扯拽得发皱，十分随意地半挂在身上。十代搂住约翰的脖颈，两腿不得已夹着约翰的腰，散乱的吻让他们短暂地忘记羞耻，也忘了别的事情。交缠的唇舌不打算再说些什么情话，也根本就不需要，只要本能地亲昵就已经足够。

甜筒融化在汗水当中，十代模糊地呓语着，一个字也听不清。他磨动着腿间，不满约翰的抚摸太过温柔，约翰却忽然停顿了一下，接着在十代疑惑的目光中松开了手。他含住了自己的手指，把指节仔细地舔湿，十代倏然瞪大眼，惊愕地望着他。

“我不记得……那个在哪里。”他含糊地说道。

“约翰你，喂……！”十代没说完，他慌乱地闪躲开目光，约翰眨了眨眼。

“怎么了？”他吐出手指，看着十代的脸和脖颈都一点一点地变红。

“你也太……”十代的声音小得几乎听不见，约翰没能听清，却忍不住笑出了声。

“什么嘛，现在就害羞也太早了吧？”

“我才没有，是你——唔！”十代的话一下被掐断了，他险些从齿间飘出一声呻吟。异物入体的感觉十分奇怪，约翰的手指用唾液勉强润湿了些许，不算干涩却也说不上毫不阻塞。

性器颤巍巍地挺立着，蓬发的欲望变得更为难耐。十代忍不住想躲开，却被约翰按住肩膀。他还想再说什么，然而思绪混乱不堪，组织不出任何流畅的话语。仅仅只是忍耐就已经用去了大部分的气力，绵软的肠道被一寸寸抚摸，所产生的怪异感觉令他差点像一尾搁浅的鱼那样跳起来。

爱欲是一汪不住滴答的泉水，它总能被许多东西轻易扰乱，而即使理智的石头投入其中，也只会沉入水底。

每一次爱抚都是逐渐加注的折磨，汗水从皮肤之下冒出，十代努力睁着眼，视线变得模糊，身体却愈加燥热。流汗让他觉得十分口渴，他吞咽着自己的唾液，直至约翰抽出手指，把吻覆上他的嘴唇。

无法言明的热度跳动着，如同皮下的所有血液都正在勃涌，干渴、燥乱积攒于这个时刻，即将到达顶峰。他小小地呻吟了一声，身体就在这时被一下填入了滚烫的器物。

“约、约翰——”十代叫了一声，眼中纷杂的颜色迷乱而动荡，他混乱得什么也想不到了，只能如同求生一般抓住身前同样汗水淋漓的肢体。

约翰喘了一口气，抓紧十代的腰胯。性器的顶端嵌了进去，直直地贯入，疼痛和快意都新生在同一处。十代呜咽着，又被热息卷住舌尖。

酸涩的感觉不肯就此消退，堆砌的摩天高楼如纸片一般脆弱，却怎么也不原地倒塌。这就像他们一起看过的某部恐怖电影，不知是谁的尖叫捶打着他们的脑袋，把他们折腾得晕头转向。

痛楚无法让人清醒，吞吃理智的情欲也不行，潮动的快感像火焰一般跳跃着、爬升着，始终摇摇欲坠。约翰抽动性器，又深埋在十代体内，从毁天灭地的颤栗当中试图寻找满足。他在这一刻想到了许多事情，又好像什么也想不到。

他喜欢的人是个可爱的人，从第一次见面到第一次拥抱，他都那样觉得。

而他们可以理所当然地在一起，做所有两个人可以做的事情。

 

爱欲叫喊出声，催促相遇的雀鸟尽早相爱。宇宙就诞生在他们之间的泥泞当中，扭动着、挣扎着，像从爱河之下涌涨上浮的气泡。星辰撞击这个世界，为一切相遇制造契机，倘若这就是科学家口中默念的真理——那就是吧。

那就来接吻吧。

约翰像最初那样吻上去，喘息和呻吟都凌乱不堪，而十代闷笑了一声，顺势用光裸的手臂揽住了他。

“说起来……约翰，我还要洗碗吗？”

“当然了！十代你可别想耍赖。”

“呜哇，太过分了！”

 

FIN.


End file.
